


Magnetism

by lostinwriting23



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Also a little underage drinking, And they're on the hockey team together, And... I dunno., Completely unnecessary but fun, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Hockey AU, I feel bad I left out Jeremy but., I'm still in mourning, It was also almost Doc/Wyn/Dolls but then I felt weird about it because they were in high school?, Just a fact, Waverly is a figure skater but it's not that much of a plot point., Wynonna and Nicole are best friends, because let's face it. this is the Earp sisters we're talking about, okay?, sorry buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwriting23/pseuds/lostinwriting23
Summary: "Nicole Haught. Her sister’s best friend for the last eight years and the girl she’d loved for almost as long. Star forward and captain of the Purgatory High hockey team, brilliant in every class, champion of the people and blindingly, incredibly out of her league."The High School Hockey AU oneshot nobody asked for.





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven't written on IAW in a minute. Because I was going to start off the chapter with Dolls but then... everything that happened happened... and I just. Need a minute. So here's a fluffy bullshit High School Hockey AU that no one asked for but soothes my sadness a little. I'll try to get back on IAW again soon. Lemme know what you think!  
> Hope you're having a lovely day,  
> M
> 
> Also full disclosure I have VERY little understanding of hockey and when I couldn't find the answer, I just deferred to soccer rules since in my head they're kind of similar. SORRY! Also also, their ages are changed a little. Wynonna and Nicole are only a year older than Waverly, who's a junior in high school.

            The strings of the concerto echoed around the rink as Waverly pushed open the door of the locker room. On the ice, a tall, red headed figure zipped from one end to the other, seemingly racing the puck as she dribbled, stick clacking against the ice. Wisps of hair were visibly springing from the tight French braid and blowing around her rosy cheeks. The grace with which she moved across the ice, long, sure strides and a too-large jersey without its padding underneath billowing in the breeze, took Waverly’s breath away and she allowed herself a moment to watch unseen. Wynonna had still been wrestling with her goalie gear when Waverly slipped out the door and behind her pillar, she was virtually invisible from the ice.

            Nicole Haught. Her sister’s best friend for the last eight years and the girl she’d loved for almost as long. Star forward and captain of the Purgatory High hockey team, brilliant in every class, champion of the people and blindingly, incredibly out of her league. Waverly would forever be Wynonna’s know-it-all baby sister, tagging along because Gus made Wynonna let her. Nicole never seemed to mind but who wanted someone tiny like her tagging along all the time; her legs were shorter, they were always waiting for her. But Nicole was always patient and laughed at her jokes, helped her reach things that Wynonna put up too high on purpose and let her be a total nerd about history and smiled at her like what she said wasn’t completely boring.

            On the ice, Nicole drew her stick back and slapped the puck into the back of the empty net. She arced smoothly into the slot and poked the puck out from the net and then catching it up, took off toward the opposite goal again. Her face was more smooth and unconcerned than any other waking moment Waverly had ever seen. All Waverly ever wanted was to see Nicole’s face like that when she looked at her.

            The slamming of the locker room door and a string of swearing tore Waverly away from her daydreams, as Wynonna crashed out into the benches, goalie mask propped on top of her head and skates in hand.

            “Gonna fucking kick her ass for dragging me here at six am…” She was muttering. Waverly managed to skitter her way over to a bench, tearing off her boots as she went and had one of her figure skates halfway on before Wynonna rounded the corner to see her.

            “Why aren’t you on the ice yet?” She growled and threw herself down, flinging her bag down next to Waverly’s.

            “Slow morning,” Waverly muttered, putting more focus on lacing up her perfect white skates than necessary.

            Wynonna stopped mid-skate buckle and took Waverly’s face in her hands, mock concern clouding her eyes as she felt her forehead, “Who are you and what have you done with my Waverly?”

            Waverly jerked her chin out of Wynonna’s grasp and tried to hide the blush creeping up her neck “We’re all allowed to have rough starts, Wynonna. You don’t corner the market on wanting to sleep in.”

            “Wow, you are grouchy this morning. Did Gus take away your encyclopedia again?”

            “Shut up, that only happened once!” Waverly snapped back. Wynonna would never forgive her if she found out about Waverly’s silly little crush and her ogling had been anything but subtle. Her nerves were fried and they hadn’t even been awake for an hour.

            “Hey, chill out, baby girl. I’m just messing with you. Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Wynonna dipped her head in that big sister way that always made her feel safe and she felt all the annoyance drain slowly out of her.

            “Yeah, no. Sorry. I was up late studying for my physics test on Tuesday. You know how Gregson’s are.” Not strictly a lie.

            “Yeah, well that’s what you get for being a goddamn nerd and taking advanced courses,” But the kiss on her temple and then gentle shove of her head soothed any bite in Wynonna’s words. Wynonna was proud as hell of her baby sister and Waverly knew it.

            “Shut up,” Waverly muttered again but went back to lacing up her skates. Her bright blue leggings bunched awkwardly over top of them but she didn’t bother tucking them in, suddenly in a hurry to beat Wynonna to the ice. Nicole had noticed the two of them and was skating in slow figure eights toward the boards, tugging off her gloves as she went.

            They met at the ice’s opening, “Morning Waves,” Nicole smiled down at her, cheeks pink with cold, fly aways dancing around her head. It took everything in Waverly not to tuck the lowest one around her ear.

            “Hey Nicole,” she hummed back, hating the breathy quality in her voice. This was early even for her. It took a while to build up the wall she kept around Nicole.

            But Nicole’s smile got brighter, “Braver than most people in this town are, dragging Wynonna Earp out of bed before two PM on a Saturday.”  
            “They don’t know she’s all bark and no bite,” Waverly said fondly, ripping her eye away from the way Nicole’s fingers were gripping and regripping the stick, still red at the tips, to look back at her sister who was currently fighting to get a goalie glove out of her duffle bag. The duffle bag was currently winning.

            But Nicole’s snort of laughter swung Waverly’s attention back around, “Pretty sure that’s only where you’re concerned. She’d rather shoot half this town than talk to them. She got a soft spot for you. Who wouldn’t?” Nicole seemed to realize what she’d said because she suddenly became incredibly shifty, switching weight from one skate to the other, and watching Waverly carefully.

            But Waverly didn’t seem to notice, “And you,” she giggled, nudging Nicole’s stick with blue gloved fingers.

            “Not anywhere near as much as you.” Nicole responded, tapping the side of Waverly’s skate with her stick.

            A string of swears announced Wynonna’s arrival, thrusting her stick into Waverly’s hand so she could finish strapping on her gloves with her teeth.

            “Thanks,” she grunted, taking the stick back, “’Sup Haught.”

            “I’m surprised Waves is still in one piece.” Nicole responded and Waverly’s heart kicked at the use of her nickname again.

            “Yeah, well who would check our essays for us if I killed her, right?” Wynonna shouldered past both of them, nudging Nicole’s stick out of the way and took off around the ice, warming up her legs and bellowing back, “Can we please change this music, this crap is gonna put me to sleep.”

            “Whatever, you like it,” Nicole called back, but she dug her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Waverly, “You pick this morning. I can’t take another morning of grunge or 80’s music.”

            Waverly smiled, their fingers brushing as she took the phone and scrolled through Nicole’s library until she found the secret playlist of pop music that she knew Nicole had and started it from the beginning.

            “You’re evil,” Nicole gasped, “That was our little secret.” And Waverly’s stomach dropped for a minute, thinking she’d gone too far until she saw the glint in Nicole’s eyes and smiled up at her, nodding.

            “You let Waves choose?” Wynonna called, or rather whined, across the ice.

            “Well it was that or silence because we’re so done with Lynyrd Skynyrd this week,” Nicole shot back, still pretending to glare at Waverly.

            “Well, ice princess, enjoy it while it lasts. Because never again.”

            “We’ll see about that.” Waverly called back, grinning up at Nicole again who held out the hockey stick to Waverly.

            “Come on, I’ll pull you around while Wynonna warms up.”

 

***

            Waverly hit the ice yet again, her fourth attempt to get through her program and her fourth fall on her butt after attempting the axel. She hauled herself up, brushing the frost off her gloves and grumbling under her breath. It wasn’t like she’d never landed it before. Her last program had had at least two of them. But something about knowing Nicole was at the other end of the ice, seeing the flash of her red hair and hearing her trash talking Wynonna so early in the morning, laughter echoing through the arena…

            _This is ridiculous._ Waverly thought as she slowly skated around the far end of the rink and goal to ease the ache that was starting to settle in her hip. _It’s not like I’ve never spent time with Nicole, even early in the morning. What is wrong me?_

            Across the ice, Nicole cackled as she slapped a shot right past Wynonna’s ear.

            “You’re off your game, Earp.”

            “Shut the hell up, Haught, you know I’m not made for the morning.” Wynonna flung the puck back at her friend, getting another laugh in return. Waverly turned away, trying to hide her smile at the sound of Nicole’s laugh. She pushed off from the boards and picked up speed enough to do a simple salchow then another, letting herself wind lazily around the ice, waiting for the pain in her hip to lessen, humming along to the music in an attempt to block Nicole’s continued laughter from her mind.

            “Waves, come here.” Waverly’s head snapped up at the sound of Nicole’s voice, to see her standing at the middle of the rink, stick in hand.

            Waverly skated toward her slowly, hip still aching. She should definitely ice it when she got home.

            Nicole met her part way, holding out the hockey stick parallel to the ice, behind her back, “Grab on, Wynonna needs a break. And so do you from the looks of it.”

            “Hey!” Waverly protested, grabbing onto the stick anyway and giggling as Nicole pushed off, yet again towing her around the rink.

            “Like I didn’t see you eat ice at least three times. And you’re favoring your left side. Let me take care of my Earps, okay? You know how pissed Gus will be in I bring Wynonna back crabby and you limping.”

            “Your Earps?” Waverly echoed softly, fighting a smile.

            “Well duh,” Nicole murmured, glancing over her shoulder and shooting Waverly a bright smile.

           

XXX

 

 

            Training that morning ended when Waverly got hit with a hockey puck that Wynonna pitched at Nicole after the redhead scored yet again. She was going to have a bruise on her hip for weeks and managed to guilt her sister into taking her out for waffles as an apology. Which of course they invited Nicole to because how could they not. Waverly slid into the booth first and, to her surprise, Nicole took the seat next to her. Wynonna didn’t seem to notice and they went on about their meal like Waverly didn’t feel like her heart was about to jump out of her throat every time Nicole’s arm brushed hers.

            “Not to rush you or anything, Wy,” Nicole had said, clicking her rings on the side of her orange juice glass, “But we kind of need you in top form for Regional Finals and they’re, huh, TOMORROW NIGHT.”

            Wynonna threw an orange rind from her plate at Nicole’s face, “Alright, Captain Bossy Bitch, I’m aware. Don’t worry. Your star goalie-”

            “Only goalie,” Waverly and Nicole cut in together, and blushing as they smiled at one another.

            “Your. Star. Goalie,” Wynonna repeated, glaring at them both, “Will be in tip top shape to take down those big city clowns. Just need to get these jitters out,” She smirked then, “Ooh, you think if I call Henry, maybe he can help me work out the-” she started, thinking of the mysterious, weird new kid from down south who she’d been hooking up with for the last two months. He was quiet but damn if there wasn’t something about his eyes…

            “Ew, gross, Wy,” Nicole grumbled.

            “Not if you still wanna make out with Dolls at the after party,” Waverly sniped, smiling sweetly, referring to the captain of the boy’s team. Dolls and Wynonna had a complicated relationship that no one but them truly understood but it didn’t stop Waverly from teasing.

            Wynonna had thrown another orange rind at her face too but Waverly just laughed, and then jumped, feeling the length of Nicole’s leg suddenly warm against hers from thigh to calf. She shot a glance over but the redhead was already teasing Wynonna again, though her cheeks were tinged a little more pink than normal. Feeling brave, Waverly pressed her leg back against Nicole’s, slowly hooking her foot so it was lodged just behind Nicole’s ankle.

            From out of the corner of her eye, she could see a smile tugging at Nicole’s lips and she had to duck her head to positively beam down at her hands, turning her cellphone over between her fingers.

            “What’re you grinning at?” Wynonna sniped, grouchy from being teamed up on all morning, “Champ Hardy send you another shirtless pic?”

            Nicole froze next to her and Waverly’s heart sank.

            “No!” She protested quickly, “We made out at like one party in a game of truth or dare. As if I’d ever say yes to actually dating him. He basically shoved his tongue down my throat the first chance he got. He’s a dick and three quarters, you know that.”

            “I don’t,” Wynonna had a glint in her eyes, “But apparently you do.” She hip thrust in her seat to accentuate her meaning and Waverly glared.

            “Ugh, gross, Wynonna. I can’t tell you how much that would never happen.” Nicole still hadn’t loosened up and she was staring down at her plate of waffles with an unreadable expression. _Shit._

            “Never say never, baby girl.”

            “Oh, just like you never slept with _both_ the York boys?” Waverly was scrambling for straws and that hit a nerve.

            “I didn’t!” She shot back, “Kyle never got past third base because _someone,_ ” she swung her attention around to Nicole, who, impressively quickly, hoisted a smirk onto her face, “decided to come crashing into the locker room unannounced.”

            “Not my fault where you decide to hook up,” Nicole said, “Thanks for the mental scarring, by the way. Never, _ever_ needed to look like when Kyle-”

            “NOPE!” Waverly shouted, “I’m ending this. Nicole don’t you dare finish that sentence if you want me to keep this waffle down.”

            “Prude,” Wynonna snorted as she rose from her side of the booth, “Gotta tinkle.”

            Waverly and Nicole were quiet for a few moments after Wynonna left, each looking down at their plates, legs still touching. The tension mounted until finally Waverly opened her mouth.

            “I… Champ... I would never-”

            “No, dude, do what you want, he’s…” Nicole swallowed and it looked like it physically pained her to continue, “Champ’s hot, I guess, for a guy and you’re… also… You should do what you want.”

            _I’m trying._ Waverly thought.

            “What?” Nicole turned to look at her, something like hope in her eyes but surely not. Surely, she wasn’t- Wait SHIT had she said that outloud.

            “I-” For once, Wynonna’s interruption saved the day. But under the table, Nicole turned her foot to hook her ankle around Waverly’s.

 

XXX

 

            The stadium was packed. Every bleacher, every available space was filled. It seemed like all of Purgatory had turned up. Waverly and Chrissy were squeezed near the very front, clutching cups of hot chocolate between their gloved hands and screaming themselves hoarse as, yet again, Nicole stole the puck from one of the opposing players, and zipped around another, passing to one of her teammates  who slapped it back to her. One last touch, and the puck was clattering into the back of the net and they were both yelling at the top of their voices.

            It was the middle of the second period and the Blue Devils were tied 2 to 2. Wynonna had been aggressively protecting the goal, taking a puck to the facemask at one point and sprawling over the ice to stop a goal with her whole body at another. Still, the other team had managed to slip her defenders and knock two goals into the back. Wynonna had roared with rage and honestly, it was probably best for everyone’s safety that she was confined to one end of the ice. Nicole was in rare form and scored both of their goals, quick, strong and powerful across the ice. Waverly could barely tear her eyes away.

            “Drool much?” Chrissy teased, nudging her best friend as Waverly got caught, yet again, staring at the bright red end of Nicole’s pretty French braid where it stuck out from under her helmet. Chrissy was the only person who knew about Waverly’s relentless crush and was in full support of Waverly just saying ‘fuck it’ and kissing Nicole at the next possible opportunity.

            “Shush.” Curtis and Gus were sitting just on her other side, cheering almost as loudly as the girls were.

            “I’m just saying, your girl’s looking good,” Chrissy continued, poking her friend’s ribs.

            “She’s not my girl,” Waverly shot back automatically, grateful that her cheeks were already pink from the cold.

            “She could be,” Chrissy wheedled, “I’ve seen her face when you’re not looking. She’d do anything for you.”

            “We’re friends, Chrissy,” Waverly shook her head, afraid to let herself hope even a little bit, “She’d do anything for Wynonna too.”

            “I hope not in the same way. I know you two are close but sharing  girlfriend-”

            “Oh my god, will you please shut up!” Waverly squeaked, burying her face in her hands.

            Chrissy laughed and wrapped an arm around Waverly, “You know I’m just teasing. About the Wynonna thing, but the Nicole thing needs to happen.”

            Waverly was saved the necessity of responding by her sister making another incredible save from a close shot and winging the puck out of Nicole. She spun with a grace that even as a figure skater, Waverly was jealous of, and shot off down the ice again, leading her team toward another sure goal.

            Suddenly, from out of nowhere, two of the defenders from the other team were skating at her sides, pressing in, making it impossible for Nicole to change direction. Another blink and Nicole was sprawled over the ice, skidding so far that her helmet hit the boards where she came to rest, still and crumpled.

            Waverly yelled out, watching as Nicole stayed prone on the ice, not moving. There was a roar from the stands and a blaring of whistles, drowning out the string of expletives from Wynonna as she took off from her goal line, headed for the defenders who’d taken Nicole down. She got close enough to one to grab the facemask at the front of her helmet and yank their faces close together. By that time, it took all four of their teammates to pull Wynonna off the girl.

            But Nicole still hadn’t moved. Waverly was standing on her seat, watching as the athletic trainer tottered across the ice to her, medical bag in hand. She was only crouched at her side for a moment before she waved over toward her team’s bench. Two more medical staff members joined her and slowly they pulled Nicole to her feet. The team captain’s legs buckled as she stood and they swept her off the ice, Wynonna right on their heels.

            Waverly heard Chrissy calling after her before she realized she was running full tilt toward the stairwell that led down next to the rink, to the trainer’s office in the locker rooms where they’d be taking her. It didn’t matter that the whole school would see her running to follow after Nicole.

            Wynonna was yelling at the trainers as she slipped into the locker room, “Hell no, I’m not leaving. She’s my best friend and my captain. Unless you want me to go knock some big city teeth out. Is that what you want?”

            “Just be quiet and stay out of the way,” One of the trainers grunted, still holding onto Nicole who gasped feebly, trying to get her skate clad feet underneath her.

            Waverly crashed through the door and into her sister’s arms, “Nicole,” she gasped, “Nicole, you-”

            Nicole sucked in a pained breath and worked the mouth guard from between her teeth,  “It’s…okay, Wave.” She was in so much pain, it was clear from her voice and Waverly’s eyes flooded with tears.

            The trainer tugged Nicole’s helmet off indelicately, before signaling for Nicole to strip her jersey away. Waverly tried not to stare as, slowly, with sharp breaths, Nicole managed to tug it over her head.

            The male trainers had left and the female trainer set to pragmatically removing Nicole’s padding underneath.

            “Well, if you’re going to be here, at least be useful.” She beckoned them over and Wynonna immediately tugged her gloves and helmet off, releasing her long dark hair loose over her high, padded shoulders. She set to unstrapping the shoulder pads from under Nicole’s arm, mirroring the trainer on the other side.

            Waverly skittered up to them too, first tugging Nicole’s oversized gloves off and then moving on to the elbow pad nearer to the trainer. Nicole ducked her head, still gasping in pain and Waverly’s personal space filter malfunctioned.

            Just like she’d always wanted to, she reached up and tucked the fly aways from Nicole’s braid behind her ear. Her thumb skirted the beauty mark and scar set high on Nicole’s cheek and _Oh wow._

            “Hey,” She whispered, staring in awe at Nicole’s bright red cheeks, two rosy patches on her otherwise pale face.

            Nicole raised her head, just enough to shoot Waverly half a cocky smile, “Hey Earp.”

            “You… You were doing really great.” Waverly was forced to step back before she could say more. Wynonna had extracted Nicole’s other arm from the other elbow pad and she and the trainer were lifting the shoulder pads of Nicole’s chest. Waverly’s brain might have short circuited any other day, seeing the girl she’d been pining after for years, topless and incredibly toned, in nothing but a blue sports bra but the ugly, deep purple bruise peeking out from under it did more than enough to distract her.

            She gasped, unable to stop her hand from shooting out and tracing out around the edge of the bruise. The skin around it burst out into goose bumps and Nicole wince and gasped.

            “Ahh, Waverly.”

            “I’m sorry,” She squeaked, snatching her hand back, “It just. It looks so… painful.”

            “I should say so,” grouched the trainer, planting her hands on her hips and looking down at her hard, “Those are some mighty bruised ribs there, kiddo.”

            Nicole groaned, “No.”

            “Yes,” the trainer nodded, “You won’t be going back into this game, I don’t think sweetie. I need to go talk to your coaches.”

            The trainer handed Waverly a cold pack and instructed her to hold it over the bruise and then she left swinging the door closed behind her.

            “Shit,” Nicole swore as soon as the door closed, smacking the table she was seated on.

            “I’m gonna go kill me some big city bitches,” Wynonna gritted out and Waverly was all set to follow her when Nicole’s voice stopped them both.

            “No. You have to go back out there and lead them. Remember, you’re co-captain. And if I’m not there, those girls are counting on you to lead the way. They’re going to look to you.”

            “But-”

            “Kick their ass for me by smashing them and not giving up any goals, Earp,” Nicole growled quietly, fire in her eyes, as she pulled off the Velcro “CAP” badge off her arm and held it out to Wynonna, “You go out there and you make sure they don’t forget our team any time soon.”

            There was a glint in Wynonna’s eye and she sprang up, taking the patch and slapping it on her arm, “Oh, I like it when you’re scary.” Waverly was trying to focus on anything but the low, rough timber of Nicole’s voice and the incredibly attractive gleam in her pretty brown eye as she gave her orders. This was _so not_ the time.

            Nicole grinned, still hunched over, “Give ‘em Hell.”

            Waverly helped her strap on what she’d taken off, tuck her hair up into her helmet and with a last salute, Wynonna was hurrying out the door of the locker room and Waverly was alone with Nicole.

            They were quiet as Waverly slowly walked back over to stand at Nicole’s side, “I… I can hold it if you need to-” she started, bumping the tips of her fingers against the back of Nicole’s hand where it held the pack to her side.

            Nicole didn’t break their eye contact and she nodded slowly, “Thanks.”

            Her fingers trailed away from Waverly’s as she stepped into her personal space and took over holding the icepack. Still neither said a word. Waverly thought her heart was about to pound out of her chest as she looked in Nicole’s warm, amber eyes. She drew her next, shakey breath in through her mouth and watched as Nicole’s eyes flicked down to watch her lips. _Shit shit shit, it’s just because I moved. It’s not because she wants-_

But Nicole was leaning closer and Waverly still couldn’t stop the disbelief in her head so she said the first thing she could think of, “I was so scared.” _SHIT. So not what I wanted to say._

“What?” Nicole asked, still so close that Waverly could feel her breath on her cheeks and _God it would just be so easy. Just once to…_

“I was… I saw you fall and you weren’t moving and they had to carry you away and… I didn’t even realize that I was here until I heard Wynonna shouting. You hit your head.”

            Nicole laughed lightly, and jerked her head toward the counter on the opposite wall, “Helmets were made for a reason, Wave.”

            _That goddamn nickname,_ “Yeah, but… still.”

            Nicole’s lips twitched in a soft smile and her eyes went warm as she watched Waverly, her hand coming up to cover Waverly’s on the ice pack, “I’m okay, Waverly. I promise. You’re stuck with me.”

            And then she was leaning closer and _oh my god is this really going to happen?_ Waverly pressed up on her toes and her eyes were just about to flutter shut and _Oh what would Nicole’s lips feel like?_

            The door of the office slammed open and Waverly leapt away from Nicole, heart pounding violently. Wynonna was throwing herself through the door, sheer excitement lighting her face.

            “Oh my god, holy shit. It’s fucking riot out there!” She screeched through her mask, spitting her mouth guard out of the way, “Dude, the whole first string is benched for the rest of the game. For both teams! They can’t all fit in the penalty box but. They’re out.”

            Nicole sat up quickly, hissing in pain, “What the hell happened, Wynonna?”

            Wynonna threw up her gloves, “I didn’t do anything! I swear! I left and by the time I got out to the rink again,  it was like the freaking Thunderdome in there!”

            “What are you saying?” Waverly asked, hoping that the deep blush in her cheeks would go unchecked by Wynonna’s giddy gaze

            “Apparently, our team tried to take out the defenders that fouled you after they carried you off. One of them tried talking shit and then Maria just clocked her in the face. Just hauled off and sucker punched her. I mean, I always thought Perez was kind of a pansy but she’s got a wicked left hook, like hot damn. And then one of their team mates came up and punched her and _then_ everyone on the ice was brawling and _I missed it_ ” Wynonna was breathless recounting the story, “They were just breaking it up when I went back out. I missed all the fun to look after you, apparently, Haughtshot. I had to hear it second hand from Bustillos!” She pouted.

            Nicole levered herself up off the med table, “What does this mean for the game?”

            “Well, once they clean up the blood; yeah, there’s blood on the ice, we’ll start up again. Both teams just have to use second stringers apparently.”

            “Our second stringers are babies,” Nicole breathed, “They’re JV, they’re so not ready for… all of this. Shit. We can’t put all the pressure on them. They’re only here in case of an emergency.”

            “Well I’m pretty sure the entire first string minus one plus the captain qualifies as an emergency,” Wynonna propped a hand on her waist.

            Nicole pushed off the table, hobbled over to the counter where all her gear was and wincing, started to pull her shoulder pads on over her head.

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Waverly squeaked, grabbing onto the top of the pad so Nicole couldn’t get it any higher.

            “Well, I was planning on going to kick some ass,” Nicole responded, pulling the equipment out from Waverly’s grasp and attempting to put it on again.

            “But your ribs-” Waverly couldn’t breathe thinking about Nicole going out there, in pain like this. What if she got hit again? Or someone smashed her against the boards? What if-

            “Waves,” Nicole interrupted quietly, “This is my team. I’m the captain,” and she staunchly ignored as Wynonna piped up with “co-captain.” Her eyes were fixed on Waverly’s.

            “This is our shot and I’m not letting a couple bruised bones hold us back. It’s thirty more minutes. I can do it. I just…” she nudged the padding against Waverly’s stomach for a moment, “I just need a little help getting there.”

            Waverly started up at Nicole’s deep, determined eyes and she knew there was no talking her out of this. This was one of the reasons she really, _really_ liked Nicole; her loyalty and sense of duty. Resignedly, Waverly took the pad from Nicole’s hands. Nicole beamed and Waverly motioned for her to crouch down. Nicole towered over her normally but in hockey skates she was even taller. Carefully, the youngest Earp pushed the padding over her head, taking care to gently pull Nicole’s braid from the back. She strapped it around her arms first and then went for the ones around her torso.

            “Too tight?” She asked, staring up into Nicole’s face, watching for any sign of pain. But it was too late; Nicole was in captain mode and was focused on only one thing. Winning.

            “I’ll manage,” She responded, smiling down at Waverly. Not a ringing endorsement but Waverly wasn’t going to get any better out of her now.

            Elbow pads next, the jersey, then gloves, all the while, anytime their skin touched, Waverly thought she was going to burst into flames. Wynonna huffed impatiently across the room, forcing her to keep her emotions in check. None of them spoke as Waverly finished checking all the Velcro and buckles and Wynonna walked over, pulling the captain armband off her bicep.

            “Cap,” She mock saluted as she put it in its rightful place on Nicole’s left bicep.

            Finally time for the helmet but Nicole took it before Waverly could settle it over her head.  Nicole shot her a wink and with a squeeze of her arm, led the Earps from the trainer’s office. Where they ran directly into Ms. Lefler, the trainer.

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing up, girl?”

            “My team needs me, ma’am,” Nicole responded, helmet propped against her hip under one arm, stick held aloft in her other, “I’ve got a second string team to lead to victory.”

            “With your ribs…” Ms. Lefler trailed off as she met Nicole’s eyes. Waverly and Wynonna knew that look well. The dead set, steely glint in her normally gentle eye that meant Nicole was not going to back down for anything or anyone. It was usually reserved for people who yelled awful things about Wynonna and Waverly’s family, when someone was an outwardly homophobic dick, or moments like these, when she knew she was needed. Waverly thought of it was Warrior Mode and it was sure as hell activated today. _And so_ so _hot._

            Ms. Lefler must have recognized the look too because she sighed, “Aw hell. Go on. Lord knows it would be nice for us to get a win and put those city slickers in their place.  Just. Be careful, Nicole.” And Nicole beamed and hurried her way toward the doors, Wynonna and Waverly on her heels.

 

XXX

 

            The stadium erupted with cheers as Nicole led the two Earps back into the arena. Nicole tilted her chin up and raised her hockey stick, the image of confidence and there was another roar of approval. Waverly couldn’t tear her eyes away, beaming through her worry.  You’d never know that minutes before she’d been gasping for breath around the pain.

            The other team tried to fight her re-instatement into the game, citing her leaving the rink as their reasoning but the referees, clearly tired of all the dramatics from both sides and dying to just end this final and go home, over ruled and let Nicole back on the ice. From the bench, the first string players, all holding ice packs to bloody lips or with tampons shoved up their noses, cheered wildly as she shot them a look, half proud, half disapproving.

            The new line up had never played all together before; There was their captain, Nicole, up front with, much to everyone’s surprise, Wynonna at her left and Rosita Bustillos, a girl from Waverly’s year and a friend from chemistry class. Okay and _maybe_ they also made out at a party once when Nicole was drunk and talking to her ex, Shae and Waverly was tipsy and heartbroken. But Rosita was a pretty strong right wing player and was only stuck on second string because of seniority.

            In the back was Joyce Arbour as right defense, Katie Lewis at left and in goal, the youngest second stringer, Olivia McCadden. She was a skinny, awkward, anxious little freshman, just barely the same height as Waverly, but in goal she was fearless and worked harder than anyone else on the team. There were times she even gave Wynonna a run for her money. Beneath her helmet, the freshman looked a little green, but determined.

            Waverly watched as her sister made her way over to the new goalie, also grabbing her by the face mask but gently, and knocking the fronts of their helmets together as she spoke in a low, soothing voice that most people would never believe Wynonna even possessed. Waverly grinned. This town could pretend and shame and glare and sneer and anything else they wanted, but her big sister had a huge, golden, lion heart that was stronger than any other part of her.

            Nicole made her way over as the coaches talked with the refs and nudged Waverly with the end of her stick, “Hey, Earp.”

            Waverly tried not to beam too brightly but failed miserably when Nicole’s smile met hers watt for watt, “Hey Haught.”

            “Coach says you can hang out behind the boards with the team if you want. I mean, you don’t have to but you came all the way down here for me and-”

            “I’m staying,” Waverly responded, “Gotta be here to cheer on my girls.”

            Nicole’s smile got even wider and Waverly almost let herself give in to the impulse to kiss it off her face, “Your girls?”

            “Well. Wynonna, obviously. And Rosita and I are pretty good friends,” She noticed with a tiny flicker of pleasure, the flash of jealously that crossed Nicole’s face. She’d seen them kissing at the party and Wynonna had teased Waverly about it for months. She thought jealously was petty and ridiculous but a small part of her was glad Nicole seemed to be, just a hair. It meant that maybe _maybe_ Nicole was interested in her too. She plowed on, not allowing herself to dwell too much.

“Joyce and Katie are kind of bitches but they’re still your team so they’re my girls too. And Olivia. She’s a good kid. Gotta cheer her on.”

            “Anyone else?” Nicole asked, cocky smile betraying the slight uncertainty in her eyes.

            “Well,” Waverly pretended to think, resting her hand on Nicole’s glove, “I suppose… there’s this captain-”

            She was cut off by the referee blowing the whistle and motioning for both teams to take the ice. Quickly, and trying not to think too hard, Waverly took Nicole’s helmet from her, popped up on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to Nicole’s bright red cheeks. Not daring to look up into her eyes, but smiling from ear to ear, Waverly gently settled the helmet over Nicole’s hair and knocked on the top of it gently.

            “Give ‘em Hell.”

            “You got it, Waves.” And then Nicole was off, speeding across the ice to the face off at the center of the rink.

 

XXX

 

            The next 28 minutes were incredibly, blindingly tense. Both teams were playing fast and hard, making dirty plays when they thought they could get away with it. Wynonna was ferocious, more busy watching Nicole’s back than trying to score any goals of her own. Even so, she managed to sneak a shot around the city’s replacement goalie before being smashed into the boards by a defender who was almost twice her size. Waverly squeaked in fear but Wynonna just shook her head once and shot off to intercept the player who was trying to get to Nicole. Not that she needed to worry because Nicole winged the puck to Rosita before spinning elegantly around the defender and letting Wynonna taker her place as center.

            With 10 seconds left on the clock, Wynonna made the mistake of hooking one of the other girls as she headed for Nicole again. The girl went sprawling, the ref’s whistle blew and Wynonna was in the penalty box before anyone could blink. She shouted down at the ref, who further penalized her team by allowing one of the other team’s players, the one who had smashed her into the boards, to take a free shot on their goal.

            Silence fell over the stadium as the opponent skated up to the ref and took her place, waiting for him to drop the puck. Waverly couldn’t see Olivia’s face but she was positive that the younger girl was shaking. She looked dwarfed, even in the short goal and she kept readjusting the grip on her stick. If they made this shot, it was another 10 minutes of extra time potentially coming their way and Waverly wasn’t sure any of them could handle it.

            The ref was still scribbling in his book when Wynonna’s voice broke the silence, “You got this, Olive Oil. She can’t aim for shit!”

            The referee gave her a warning look from the ice and Waverly took up the call, knowing her couldn’t do much about her as a spectator.

            “Yeah, send them back to the city, Olivia! Olivia! Olivia!” She started, searching the stands and finally locking eyes with Chrissy who started the chant in the stands and it grew quickly, “Olivia, Olivia, Olivia,”

            The girl seemed to straighten up slowly, taking up more space than any of them had seen. She was positively beaming, that much Waverly could see from the sidelines and she continued shouting her name. Nicole was clacking her stick on the ice, leading the rest of her team in the chant, and already looking at Waverly when she glanced over. Heat flashed in her cheeks and she winked across the ice, wanting more than anything to be nearer to Nicole. The other team tried to send support out to their teammate but their voices were lost in the flood of Purgatorians.

            “Olivia, Olivia, Olivia!”

            The ref shook his head but glanced between the opposing player and Olivia before dropping the puck and stepping back. He blew his whistle and the noise swelled even more. As if in slow motion, Waverly watched the city’s player haul back her stick and strike the puck. It flew through the air, right toward the upper left-hand corner. She held her breath, not daring to blink.

            Olivia’s hand came up and batted the puck away, sending it skittering off to the side, toward one of her teammates. The stadium erupted and Wynonna let out a shriek of joy, throwing herself half over the barrier of the penalty box but the ref gave her a look and threw out a hand to halt her. There were still seven seconds left. Waverly counted down in her head as the Purgatory team passed between themselves making their way up the ice. Joyce to Rosita to Nicole back to Katie and then Nicole one last time.

            The buzzer sounded and, if possible, the noise of the stadium doubled. Waverly screamed and threw herself against the boards, pounding them with her fist and smiling so much it hurt. Wynonna was over the boards and tugging Olivia into her arms just before the rest of the team smashed into them, falling into a heap on the ice. Waverly watched, giggling in excitement as Nicole extricated herself from the dog pile first, skating up to each of the opposing team members and shaking their hands. To their credit, the other team was, for the most part, gracious in their loss. Those who weren’t were already off to the visitor’s locker room before Nicole could even get up.

            But then Nicole turned her gaze to Waverly and really, nothing else mattered anymore. She’s pulled off her helmet and it hung limply from her gloved fingers. Nicole’s braid was still intact but the little bits  of hair were plastered to her skin and neck with sweat and _wow how can she look this gorgeous after-_ Waverly beamed, the butterflies in her stomach all taking flight at once as Nicole raced to the opening of the rink. Waverly met her there and didn’t even second guess herself, cackling and throwing herself into Nicole.

            “You did it!” She shrieked, squeezing tight. Nicole winced but still picked her up, spinning them on to the ice.

            “I can’t believe we won!”

            They had stopped spinning by now, Waverly’s arms around Nicole’s neck and hers around Waverly’s waist. The air between them seemed to crackle and Waverly watched entranced as Nicole’s tongue poked out to wet her lips. _It would be so so easy-_

            “Yo! Haught!” It was Wynonna. Of course it was. It was _always_ Wynonna. She and the rest of the team had finally clambered to their feet and were waiting for her at the center of the ice. The refs and coaches were having a final meeting before the awards ceremony.

            “Hold on,” Nicole called back, gloved fingers resting lightly on Waverly’s waist now.

            Wynonna rolled her eyes but turned back to Olivia who was still tucked up tight under her arm.

            Waverly and Nicole turned back to each other, neither even bothering to try to hide the disappointment sweeping through both of them. Nicole pulled on Waverly’s waist gently, causing her to crash into her chest and bending low to whisper in Waverly’s ear.

            “After party? We can-”

            “Yes,” Waverly replied breathlessly, turning to look in Nicole’s eyes, “We can.”

            Nicole’s smile shone brighter than the florescent lights of the stadium, “Yeah?”

            Waverly’s answering smile was no less enthusiastic and she squeezed Nicole’s hands before pulling them away from her waist, “Definitely.”

            Nicole lingered and Waverly gave her a nudge, “Go! Your team is waiting for their fearless leader.”

            “Okay, okay,” Nicole gave her hands one last squeeze and skated backwards staring at her, goofy smile still in place, “After party.”

            “After party.”

            Nicole winked at her and then turned and skated into the waiting arms of her teammates.

           

XXX

 

            The awards ceremony had been just as deafening as the end of the game. Waverly finally managed to make her way back up into the stands, greeted by a beamingly proud Uncle Curtis and Gus and a smirking Chrissy. Waverly managed to ignore Chrissy’s constant poking and questions for a majority of the time.

            Finally, after both Wynonna and Nicole had been announced as part of the winning team, Waverly turned and looped her arm through Chrissy’s, tugging her closer and whispering, “I’ll tell you in the car.”

            Chrissy squealed quietly but was over taken by the noise of the cheers when “McCadden, Olivia,” was announced and the stands (and her teammates) went wild.

            Medals were given, trophies were hoisted and Rosita Bustillos grabbed the mic to announce the after party at her place in an hour. All the high school kids yelled back their approval and cheered the team off the ice as they headed for the locker rooms. _Thank god Monday’s a holiday_ Waverly thought to herself.

            Getting out of the arena was a little bit of a mess. Curtis and Gus gave her hugs and told her to call if they needed a ride from the party, followed by the usual, ‘watch out for your sister,’ speech that Waverly had memorized before they disappeared into the throngs and Chrissy grabbed her hand to pull them toward the parking lot.

            Waverly had only just managed to shut the passenger side door of Chrissy’s old Cadillac before Chrissy pounced.

            “Okay! Soooo?” She drew out, raising her eyebrows and clutching Waverly’s arm.

            “So what?” Waverly asked, not trying to be coy but genuinely unsure of what exactly Chrissy wanted to know.

            “Um, hello? The running off when she got hurt? The coming back out with them? The hug? The spinning? The long lusty look on the side of the rink that was literally the least subtle thing I’ve ever seen in my life?”

            Waverly snorted and swatted Chrissy’s arm, “It wasn’t that bad.”

            “I thought you were going to start losing clothes right there.”

            “Shut up!”

            “Okay but seriously! What happened?”

            Quickly, Waverly recounted the run down to the trainer’s office, the horrible bruising over Nicole’s body, her speech to Wynonna, how close they’d gotten to kissing in the locker room and then again at the side of the rink. All the little touches and looks. The fact that _just maybe_ Nicole might want her too.

            “Maybe?” Chrissy shrieked, pinching Waverly’s arm with one hand as they drove to the grocery store to grab snacks and mixers for the party, “Waverly Earp, for a literal genius, you’re a fucking idiot.”

            “I’m not technically-”

            Chrissy ignored her, “You… oh my god, are all lesbians this clueless?”

            “Technically, I’m bi-”

            “Okay yes, sorry. Bi. Not trying to discount your identity, at all. Really. Sorry.  But the general idea still stands! You saw her face, felt her touch you, saw the look and you still only think _maybe?”_

Waverly giggled nervously, “I just. I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

            Chrissy rolled her eyes so far back that they almost ran a stop sign as they turned into the parking lot, “There’s a joke about getting things up that I can’t use in this situation but whatever the girl equivalent of it is, it applies. Also, don’t forget gum.”

 

XXX

 

            Waverly had Chrissy stop a few other places before they finally made their way to the after party. She didn’t want to arrive to early and be waiting around for Nicole only to see she had no intention of coming or even talking to Waverly in any meaningful way. Better to get there later and be somewhat intoxicated if that was how things ended up going.

            By the time they did arrive, the music was up loud (Rosita lived almost as far out of town as the Earps did and the fact that her parents traveled for work almost every weekend helped too), and there were tipsy high schoolers milling around on the porch and in as far as they could see through the open front door. Waverly and Chrissy each too hearty swigs of the vodka hidden under the passanger seat, wincing as the alcohol coated their throats.

            They got out, still bundled tightly in their coats, full bags in hand, and the first person they met was Olivia. The freshman’s cheeks were still flushed bright pink, though Waverly suspected that had something to do with the solo cup in her hand.

            “Hi, guys!” She squealed, more friendly than either of them were used to. Her ash blonde hair was in a bob around her face with bits on the side pulled back into a little clip at the back of her head.

            “Hey Olivia, great job today!” Chrissy pulled her into a hug and Olivia blushed even deeper, hugging Chrissy back one handed.

            “It wasn’t a big deal.” She tried to say, taking another hearty swig of whatever was in her cup and failing to cover her disgusted look.

            “It was a very big deal,” Waverly corrected, smiling and throwing an arm around the younger girl’s shoulders, “You saved the day.”

            Olivia beamed down into her drink and Waverly gave her a squeeze.

            “Rest of the team here?” She tried to be nonchalant but it came off painfully forced. Chrissy poked her in the side.

            Olivia didn’t notice, “Yeah. You sister… I think she was manning the keg last I saw. Rosita is… I think she’s off with that new guy? Henry? Wynonna looked pretty pissed but then Dolls came over and-”

            Waverly snorted, “Yeah, well that’s always been kind of a mess.”

            “But the rest of the girls are in the living room? Nicole is showing them her war wounds. They’re gnarly. I can’t believe she played after getting trashed like that.” There was a dreamy, awed quality to Olivia’s voice when she talked about Nicole that Waverly both understood but was a little annoyed by. She shook it off. Nicole was incredible, talented and smart and _gorgeous,_ why wouldn’t anyone fancy her?

            “Yeah, she’s a badass,” Waverly responded without thinking, sighing at the thought of Nicole too. Chrissy gave her elbow a tug and rolled her eyes.

            “We’re going to head inside,” She smiled down at Olivia again, “Good going, kid. I can’t wait to watch you play next year.”

            Olivia blushed once more and ducked away, chugging the rest of her drink and swaying on the spot a little.

            “Hey, you might want to grab some water soon,” Waverly called as Chrissy tugged her away, “Or at least have a snack!”

            “I don’t understand how you can outdrink half our school but still manage to mother people,” Chrissy muttered as they squeezed through the door and toward the kitchen where Wynonna was tapping the keg with practice ease.

            “Earpiness. We’re preternaturally disposed to be protective and also consistently drunk.”

            Chrissy snorted, “Makes Wynonna make more sense.”

            “Really does, doesn’t it?” Waverly let herself be handed a cup of surprisingly cool beer. Then she remembered that Rosita had an older sister who was 19 and had recently started working at the local watering hole and a lot of the more recent parties suddenly made sense.

            She tossed back the contents in a few quick gulps, one because she didn’t love the taste and two if Nicole was next on her to do list, a little liquid courage couldn’t go amiss. Dolls stood by her sister and seeing something in her face, he reached over squeezed Waverly’s shoulder and shooting her a too knowing smile. He was too damn perceptive for not giving anything away about himself. Refilling her cup from an oddly proud looking Wynonna, whiskey this time, from Wynonna’s personal bottle, Waverly hauled Chrissy behind her to the living room. It was packed in close, a snack table off in one corner with fruit and pretzels spread across it. If the team and Nicole were in there, they were across the room and obscured by the mass of drunk and dancing high school students.

            Slightly nervous, she ducked over to grab a couple of strawberries and pieces of pineapple. Part of her brain was preparing for if something, by some miracle worked out, and she kissed Nicole somehow. The thought of having beer breath the first time their lips met made her stomach curdle so she downed the rest of the whiskey and then ate a few more pieces of fruit to mask the alcohol. Chrissy had split off near the door to talk to Perry Crofte and a couple of the other boy’s hockey team members.

            She sidestepped couples, heavily entwined, groups playing drinking games and some loud conversations before she finally found the team. Nicole stood a couple inches above the rest of them, her red hair now half down, curling prettily over her flannel clad shoulder, her back to Waverly. The first stringers were still congratulating the second on the strong finish but Nicole was turning this way and that, looking, Waverly realized, for her.

            Then their eyes met and it was like the whole rest of the party froze around them. A smile gathered Nicole’s cheeks into the dimples that had always made Waverly’s heart turn over in her chest. She barely noticed Nicole setting her own cup down on the coffee table, patting her teammates on the back. It was as if Nicole was suddenly just there, wringing her fingers together and smiling widely.

            “Hi,” Her voice was so gentle that Waverly barely heard it over the sound of music.

            “Hi yourself,” Waverly was drawn to her like a magnetic force and somehow they were holding hands, Nicole’s long slim fingers slotting easily between hers.

            Nicole seemed just as surprised to find them touching as Waverly was but, slowly she squeezed Waverly’s fingers in question and Waverly tightened hers in response. Nicole’s smile grew and she leaned in close to be heard somewhat privately above the music.

            Her breath was warm on Waverly’s cheek, “Do you want to go find somewhere we can talk? I don’t mean like ‘find a room’ but like-”

            “Yes,” Waverly responded. Honestly, she’d have said yes even if it had been one of those ‘find a room’ situations. Why not hope for both?

            “Great. It’s just. It’s cold out and I don’t have extra blankets to wrap you in,” Nicole smiled back at her as she led the way through the crowd to the stairs. Waverly’s heart flipped over at Nicole’s obvious attention to her preferences. They were still holding hands and Nicole’s were both soft and strong all at once and Waverly couldn’t imagine anything nicer than touching Nicole, having physical contact with someone who’s skin felt like the waves coming home to the shore.

            The staircase was less crowded than downstairs and they made it up quickly. There was a line for the second bathroom, unsurprisingly. Nicole turned the opposite direction from the restroom toward the end of the hall with only two doors, one to the left, one to the right.

            “Right or left?” Nicole asked, not super keen on the idea of walking in on a couple as she knew was plausible at this kind of party.

            Instead of answering, Waverly turned the door knob of the door on the left and pushed it open a couple of inches. A blue-grey bedroom lay beyond it but all other details were washed away by the image of Henry and Rosita firmly attached at the mouth, one of the new kid’s hand up the front of Rosita’s crop top.

            Waverly squeaked and quickly pulled the door shut. Rosita and Henry didn’t seem to notice or care about being walked in on.

            She and Nicole stared at each other with wide eyes.

            “Ohhh shit, Wy’s gonna be pissed,” Nicole looked like she was about to start cackling but Waverly nudged her toward the other door.

            “Your turn to get mentally scarred.”

            Nicole hadn’t released Waverly’s hand, dragging her with when she peered into the opposite room with comically squinted eyes. But it was only an office, a lamp lit on the desk and a couch pushed up against French windows, completely empty.

            “Oh thank god,” Nicole muttered, pushing the door fully open and leading Waverly into the room before shutting the door. As soon as the latch clicked, they were sent into a different kind of silence. Not true silence, the party was too loud for anything like that, but muted, muffled, far off. Inconsequential. Because she was here, alone, with Nicole and Nicole was looking at her like… like-

             “Waverly, um. There’s… for  a while I’ve felt… You’re just so… Waverly.” Nicole had never stumbled over her words like this. She was cool, confident. Brave. It was usually Waverly who chattered on and let her brain get ahead of her tongue, getting tongue tied if Nicole looked at her in a certain way.

            “And I really, really want to… We could go get… coffee or… or dinner or- Just us, not Wynonna, like, you know-”

            The liquid courage from earlier, the way Nicole had been looking at her,  the euphoria of the win all pushed Waverly to reach up with her free hand and press the tips of her fingers gently over Nicole’s lips.

            “Nicole?”

            “Yeah?” Waverly’s fingers were still on her mouth and feeling her lips moved against her hand sent a weird thrill through her.

            “Kiss me.”

            “What?” Nicole’s eyes got huge and Waverly’s stomach plummeted. Tears pricked in her eyes. Oh god, oh fuck had she just misread everything?  
            “If…if you want to.” Her voice was quiet and she felt herself shrinking away from Nicole’s grip, bracing for the rejection she was sure was coming.

            “God, yes I want to.” Nicole’s voice was breathy and low and Waverly’s stomach swooped again as Nicole readjusted her grip, taking a step even closer.

            “Really?” Waverly looked up at Nicole in surprise.

            “Yes, Waverly. How could I not?”

            “I…” Waverly was at a loss for words. _Is this real life?_

“Can… do you want me to… to kiss you?”

            Waverly’s mouth felt dry and she licked her lips unconsciously. No longer able to stay away, she pressed up on her toes and kissed Nicole with such enthusiasm that they fell back against the office door.

            Nicole caught her by the waist and pulled Waverly in close as she kissed back, lips soft, a small sigh of contentment tumbling from between her lips, just enough room to dart her tongue out and taste Waverly’s lips.

            Waverly sucked in a breath at the contact but parted her lips and pressed her tongue forward. Nicole smiled into the kiss and she pushed herself off from the door and walked them backwards blindly, going until the backs of Waverly’s knees his the couch and she dropped down.

            Neither of them was pleased when Waverly’s sudden loss of height ended their kiss abruptly. Almost desperately, Waverly used the front of Nicole’s flannel to pull her down on top of her. Waverly wriggled her way backward until she was stretched out under Nicole and even the other girl’s long legs fit on the couch with them.

            “Okay?” Nicole asked breathlessly, her cheeks bright red and pupils blown wide, looking down at Waverly.

            Waverly’s stomach flipped over and she could feel all of Nicole pressed up against her, their legs fitted together and she nodded, “More than.”

            “Good.” Nicole leaned back in to kiss her, one hand propping herself up over Waverly, the other sliding from her hip down to behind her knee. Dying to be as close to Waverly as possible, Nicole hitched the leg up, hooking it around her hip and pressed forward. Beneath her, Waverly gasped, tangling her fingers in Nicole’s hair, the other hand cupping her cheek.

            “Still okay?” Nicole gasped, barely parting their lips and wincing for a moment as she shifted. Some of the earlier evening came back to Waverly.

            “Are you? I didn’t even think about your ribs or the bruises or-”

            “Waverly?” Nicole waited until Waverly looked up at her, “Any pain I’m feeling is like… worth a million times more. I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to.”

            A smile bloomed gently on Waverly’s lips, “Not particularly, no.” She wound her fingers into Nicole’s hair more and tugged her closer. Before their lips could meet though, the door banged open.

            Waverly and Nicole froze, too shocked to even move from their compromising position. In the door stood Wynonna, obviously a little drunk, half empty whisky bottle hanging from her fingers, with a similarly intoxicated Dolls in tow via Wynonna’s hand, fisted in the front of his black v neck.

            Wynonna froze at the sight of her best friend and sister wrapped around one another. Waverly wasn’t in the closet by any means, neither was Nicole. But this particular combination was surely a recipe for a Wynonna meltdown.

            She blinked slowly, once, twice, three times. Dolls eyes were huge as he watched Wynonna process, flitting between the three of them. She seemed to have lost all ability to speak and the longer the silence stretched, the more the rest of them got uncomfortable.

            “Um… Wynonna?” Waverly asked gently, pushing herself up on her elbows just a little bit.

            Wynonna held up a hand to stop her and Waverly braced for the worst.

            “Fucking. Finally.”

            Huh. Not what she’d been expecting. No yelling, no threats no- _Wait did she just say finally?_

            “Did you just say ‘finally’? Nicole asked, still sitting over Waverly.

            “Jesus Christ, yes!” Wynonna bellowed, “I’ve been watching you make eyes at each other for the last fucking year and also be the most oblivious dipshits on the planet. Good lord, even Dolls noticed and he’s 90% robot.”

            “Hey!” Dolls piped up.

            Wynonna silenced him with a wave of her hand and whispered, “Shut up, I’ll make it up to you in a minute.”

            “Gross!” Waverly shot back.

            “Shut up,” Wynonna’s cheeks went pink, “For that, you and Haught-shot have to find a new place to suck face. We’re claiming this room.”

            “No way,” Waverly shot back, “We were here first.”

            To prove her point, Waverly wrapped her arms back around Nicole’s neck and pulled them back into a kiss. Nicole made a little noise of surprise but eagerly responded and soon they were lost, kissing in a gentle but passionate way that made Wynonna want to gag and smile all at once.

            “Ugh, and we’re the gross ones!” Wynonna shouted across the room but Waverly’s only response was to remove one of her hands from where they were slowly working up under Nicole’s t-shirt, to flip Wynonna off.

            Wynonna tried not to look too proud, “Fine. Come on, Dolls. You still have your family’s SUV right?”


End file.
